


vodka for my ladies, whiskey for a grown man

by kpopsluts



Category: EXO (Band), Wu Yi Fan | Kris - Fandom, Z.Tao (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/M, Female Character of Color, Lesbian Character of Color, M/M, Mild Smut, Multi, Slight Smut, Supernatural Elements, Threesome - F/M/M, alternative universe, clubs, kris owns a club, minor mentions of smut, zitao is a lil cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopsluts/pseuds/kpopsluts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the clubs are where its at. especially the hot men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	vodka for my ladies, whiskey for a grown man

“are you sure that we’re allowed to be doing this?” you questioned your best friend as she rolled her eyes and applied more cherry red lipstick on her lips. you guys were currently in the bathroom of the biggest club in town, luckily it was yet to be trashed by drunkards with anger issues.

“you’re so paranoid, (y/n),” she states boredly, fixing her hair. you played with the fabric of the tight gold jumpsuit with a very plunging neckline that exposed your smooth brown skin and sighed. you were worried because it was 12 am on a work night, and here you were—in a high-end club filled with rich socialites and very famous celebrities. she sighed and grabbed your shoulders looking at you straight in the eye. “relax, babe. if you get in trouble for going to work hungover, you can blame it on me. money can get rid of a lot of our troubles.”

“it can also cause them.” you scoff, crossing your arms. she rolled her eyes again and pulled you up from the very comfy black leather couch. she sent you a smirk as she opened the door and the bass of the song hit you. the bathroom had muffled all of the sounds, blinking at the bright neon strobe lights, she drug you to the dance floor.

 _“let loose for tonight, (y/n)!”_ your best friend screamed and joined the crowd of dancing and grinding people. you lost her in the sea of people and slouched. her words replayed in your head and then your favorite song started playing.

“oh, hell yeah!” you grinned, letting loose. you slowly joined in the sea of grinding as your body slowly started moving along with the beat. you didn’t need to be piss drunk as all the other clubbers were to have fun. raising your hands in the air, you grinded along with everyone else as the song changed. soon, the music faltered and so did your dancing. an echo of microphone feedback filled the air and you flinched, rubbing your ear slightly.

“yo! i would just like to welcome everyone to my club,” a deep voice spoke, your eyes wandered over to the unfamiliar man. handsome would be an understatement for this guy. from where you stood, he was really tall, but what entranced you the most was his jawline—it was sharp and looked like it could slice you in half. usually, you didn’t find most asian men attractive, mainly because you thought they wouldn’t find you attractive. you were cut out of your thoughts when he licked his plump pink lips and began to speak again. “my name is kris wu, for those of you who didn't know.”

his brown eyes scanned the crowd and his eyes connected with yours. for a second, you forgot how to breathe. then, in a split second, he dropped his right eye in a wink, smirking right after.

“did he just-? he did not!” you freaked out silently to yourself. you turned around just in case he was still watching you. _playin’ it safe, playin’ it cool, y/n. thank the lord i can’t blush!_ you thought, turning around to see him talking to the dj.

suddenly a beat starting playing and the crowd went wild. kris turned around with a serious look on his face. he pushed the mic to his lips and started rapping.

_“it’s crazy how you thought_

_you were better, but i’m the_

_child of the prophecy_

_you can worship or belittle me_

_but you’ll never be as good as me_

_i’m the latest, i’m the greatest_

_you thought we would be fated_

_your time has expired,_

_you have been degraded,_

_you fakes still think you take the_

_spotlight from me?_

_you better think again_

_because i flow so remarkably_

_sorry, you want another chance?_

_i’m not the rapper you need”_

**(quick author note right here i wrote that and i'm not a composer so it might sound lame lmao, but different languages make everything great right?)**

he finished, pulling away from the mic as if he didn’t just rap a surprisingly ear-satisfying, bass-bumping song. he stared at the crowd with a hard stare, then broke into a smile when the crowd cheered. he pulled the mic back to his lips. “thank you all; now please, welcome my best friend and colleague, huang zitao!”

another tall male made his way on to the stage as the crowd went wild. he was only a couple inches shorter than kris, but just as handsome. his brown eyes slanted upward, giving him a cat-like appearance. he had high cheekbones and thin, pink lips. he was a shade darker than kris, but his skin gave him the illusion that he was glowing. he took another mic from the dj and greeted everyone with a cute, shy smile, which contrasted against his dark and rugged looks.

“who’s ready to hear the almighty duo, kris wu and huang zitao?” the dj shouted and you, for once, went wild with the crowd. kris and zitao nodded at each other as the dj played another track. zitao started out singing. he was really good even though you didn’t understand what language he was singing in, but you didn't care, then kris cut in rapping a verse, huskily. what surprised you the most was when zitao started rapping also, his voice was a bit nasally, but still good nonetheless. kris and zitao sang the together and then the song ended. the smiled and bowed together before stepping off of the stage.

the dj started playing the song that you were dancing to earlier and the grinding commenced once more. you were tired and decided to look for your best friend, who you lost in the crowd earlier.

you found her at the bar, drunkenly flirting with the female bartender. _of course, she would try to get laid._ you rolled your eyes at her antics. the bartender didn’t look uncomfortable at all though, she looked flattered at the fact she was getting hit on by a very attractive brown-skinned ruby rose look-alike who, ironically, was into females.

you sat at on the plastic barstool next to her. “ginger,” you call her by her nickname, sternly. she turned to you, dazed and smiling hugely. “i lose you in the crowd once and here you are, drunk and trying to get some. why am i not surprised?"

you tsked and she continued to look at you in a daze. then she pointed at something behind you, blinking. “am i dreaming because two attractive guys are walking this way and they look like they want to eat you up.”

at that you turned to see kris and zitao making their way to the bar, with a primal look on their faces. ginger pulls you to face her. “don’t look!”

“why not?” you counter at the drunk girl. she huffs, rolling her eyes.

“so you don’t seem desperate. _duh._ ” even drunk, your best friend still managed to be sassy. you roll your eyes. “i’ve dated a guy once!”

“yeah, once- when you were in elementary school.” you deadpan, narrowing your eyes at her. she ignores you and turns to resume flirting with the bartender. a warm presence behind you, makes you tense up and a warm hand makes itself at home on your waist. you turn to see kris smirking down at you.

“yes?” you ask wondering what he wanted from you. _hopefully some babies..._ you stopped your thoughts as you looked up at the towering men with a quirked eyebrow. zitao looked at you and then leaned over to kris, whispering something in his ear, causing the taller male to smirk. 

“can i buy you a drink?” he asks, slinking onto the stool next to you. zitao follows after him, looking as fierce as he always does. you pause at the question, trying to figure out whether this would be a good idea or not. you face him once more, noticing zitao pouting in the background, giving you puppy eyes. you groan mentally, possibly regretting the moment you let the word _‘yes’_ leave your mouth. kris smiles and zitao throws his fist up and cheers. he turns to the bartender who was already preparing your drinks and you look at kris with narrowed eyes, he just returns with a sly smirk. _damn you, kris._

a clear drink is placed in front of you and you eye it suspiciously. kris’ drink has a brown tint to it and zitao has a drink that is similar to yours. “vodka for my ladies and whiskey for a grown man. cheers.”

kris rose his drink. you and zitao both tapped your drinks with his and chugged your drinks down. putting your half full drink down, you clutched your throat, trying to soothe the burning sensation, when it subsided you stood up, nearly knocking over the barstool you were just sitting on. kris chuckled and you heard a giggle from zitao. you flinched when a hand rested on your shoulder, leaving a strange tingling sensation on that area, you turned to see kris trying to steady you. his brown eyes scanning over your glistening face.

“you alright?” he asked with a slight slur in his voice. you nodded rapidly, getting dizzy again. kris was clearly concerned and slightly amused at you. “is this your first time drinking?”

“nooo.” you slurred truthfully. you just were a lightweight and couldn't handle very strong alcohol (or any alcohol). he grabbed your hand and started taking you somewhere, from the extra set of footsteps you heard, you could clearly tell that zitao was just right behind the both of you. a strange feeling set in your stomach and you felt slightly uncomfortable along with the feeling of desperately wanting to strip and fuck the two guys that were right with you. 

the three of you left the humid building and were met with the crisp night air. you sighed in relief, then you remembered that you were being dragged by an extremely handsome male and his sexy best friend to an unknown destination.

“where are we going?” you whined, confused and (strangely) horny at the same time. zitao grabbed your other hand took you away from kris. you swear you heard kris growl, but blamed it on the alcohol.

“kris, our _xiao baobei_ is so impatient. she’s so cute. can we hurry?” you nodded agreeing with zitao, wondering what he called you. _xiao baobei? that's an interesting nickname._ kris rolled his eyes and grabbed you in his arms, you held onto his neck as soon as he lifted you up. you forgot that your jumpsuit exposed like a lot of your cleavage, so kris got an eyeful, not that he was complaining. 

“hold on,” he whispered in your ear and looked back to zitao. he nodded and zitao held onto his shoulder. “go ahead ‘tao.”

within milliseconds, you were all in a nice looking penthouse. you looked back and forth between kris and tao confused. _what just happened?_

“i know i’m drunk and all, but what the hell just happened?” instead of an answer, your lips were met with really soft ones. kris pulled back sheepishly. _well, that sobered me up._

“sorry, i’ve been wanting to do that since i saw you in the crowd.” he rubbed the back of his head, smiling guiltily. 

“well,” you started, looking at him and tao without any emotion. you swore you saw their facial expressions dropped, before you pulled your lips up in a smile. “do it again.”

with that, kris pulled you into another kiss, moving his lips hurriedly along with yours. he started walking ahead, heading to the stairs. you pulled away from him, so he could see where he was going, leaving little kisses along his jawline. 

“wait for me!” you looked up to see a shirtless zitao following the both of you. you gulped as you looked at his torso. staring at the faint trace of abs and following his happy trail that continued in his pants. you bit your lip thinking of what were in those pants. your eyes trailed back up to his face, only to find him staring back at you. _dammit i’ve been caught!_ you retreat back to kris’ neck trying to avoid embarrassment.

he turns to a door and opens it before walking in. before you could look around, you were thrown on a bed. bouncing slightly, you enjoyed the softness of the mattress. a low growl made you look towards the owner of the voice. kris was staring at you with a primal look in his eyes, you sat up on your elbows and beckoned him closer. when he didn’t move, you teasingly slid the left strap of the jumpsuit down your arm, revealing your bralessness. he and zitao gulped, before the primal look returned and he slowly took off his blazer, leaving him in his white button-down shirt. you were growing impatient, so you crawled towards him, bringing him forward by his tie, you started unbuttoning his shirt.

you felt the bed dip behind you as you worked on the last couple of buttons on kris’ shirt. arms wound around your waist and zitao placed his head in the crook of your neck, peppering kisses on the exposed skin. you leaned your head back on his shoulder, forgetting about kris’ shirt as zitao starting sucking on a random part of your neck. his hands were wandering, pulling down the top of your jumpsuit. his hand brushed over your panty-clad clit and you moaned when an extra set of hands started fondling your breasts. 

zitao pulled you back, now standing on the side of the bed. kris took that as his chance to crawl up to you while pulling off the rest of his clothes.

“you’re in for the time of your life.” he smirked, pulling you into another panty-dropping kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i hoped you enjoyed this short fic!
> 
> just to let you know, if you are in a club and someone offers to buy you a drink and the bartender is already making it- doN'T ACCEPT IT. he's prolly gonna want sex afterwards as a "payment".
> 
> i'm not talking from experience, i just watch _way_ to many movies lol
> 
> also should i make a part two from kris and zitao's point of view or no?
> 
> thanks!


End file.
